El Trio de Aventureros Regresa
by Rod el escritor
Summary: Link, Tetra, Linebeck y ¿Jolene? se embarcan en una nueva aventura para derrotar a un mal que regresa del mas alla, podran nuestro Heroes derrotar al mal que amenaza otra vez el mar. Descrubelo Leyendo :p
1. Sorpresas en Isla Mercay

_Bienvenido a la historia nueva que escrito...bueno tecleado, esta no es la primera historia que e subido tenia otra pero lo borre eso me pasa por pensar que de un dia para otro tendre mas 100 Reviews...xd bueno no los voy a entrener mas aqui la historia.** Diclaimer: The legends of zelda no me pertenece, asi tambien como las primeras palabras que se citan. Son propiedad de Nintendo y The Rolling Stones respectivamente.** _

* * *

_ Capitulo 1 Sorpresa en las isla Mercay_

* * *

El capitan, el caza tesoros y lobo de mar se encontraba aburrido su barco amarrado al puerto de Mercay.

Como me gustaba salir de buscar tesoros bajo el Mar - dijo Linebeck sentado en una silla en frente de una mesa llena de mapas de tesoros ya buscados - y tener a quien manda desde mi ultima aventura.

Salio de su camarote subio las escaleras y bajo de su barco y se fue a la taberna de la aldea Mercay al llegar entro y se encontro solo con un anciano sentado en una silla serca del mostrado donde el cantinero estaba parado limpiando unos vasos.

Que es lo que os apetece? - dijo el cantinero asiendose a un lado mostrando su repisa repleta de vinos,wiscky y cervezas.

Dame el wiscky mas barato que tengas - dijo Linebeck sentandose en una silla en frente del mostrador del cantinero.

Al cantinero no le sorprendio ya que sabia que Linebeck era un tacaño y las bodegas de su barco estaban escasas de tesoros, rupias y piezas del barco pero no le daba importancia.

Aqui tienes, son 15 rupias - dijo el cantinero poniendo la mano esperando las rupias.

Y Linbeck prosiguio a sacar una rupia valorada en 20. El cantinero iva a devolver el cambio pero fue interrumpido por linebeck - quedate con el cambio.

Gracias es usted muy generoso - dijo el cantinero sirviendo un segundo vaso - esta va por la casa.

¿Sabias que? en el segundo puerto hay un barco pirata amarrado en los muelles y dicen ser comandados por jovenes ¿que locura no? - dijo el viejo tomando un vaso de leche.

¿A si y como se llaman? - dijo linebeck tomando su segundo trago.

Uno creo que...Tetra y el otro... Link - dijo el cantinero limpiando un vaso con su pañuelo.

Linebeck escucho el ultimo nombre cuando escucho ese nombre le vinieron una serie de imagenes de las aventuras que vivieron.

¿Aun siguen atracados en el segundo puerto? - pregunto Linebeck a lo que el cantinero respondio con un - si.

Y Linebeck salio corriendo de la taberna y por toda la aldea buscando el segundo puerto no sabia donde estaba tantos años viviendo en esa isla y no sabia donde quedava el segundo puerto escucho unos rumores de un segundo puerto pero no lo creyo ya en los ultimos años que an pasado desde su ultima aventura isla Mercay cambio mucho tenian: mas casa para los habitantes, mas tiendas, un segundo astillero y pos supuesto el segundo puerto mas amplio para barcos mas grandes.

Despues de correr 20 minutos por toda la aldea ve el dichoso segundo puerto y el barco se arma de valor y sube al barco pero lo que ve es nada nadie estaba hai en ese momento entonces un pirata a cargo de la vigilancia en el barco sono las campanas dando a entender de que habia un intruso en el barco los piratas dormidos escuchan el sonido de la campana y salen de inmediato corriendo por las escaleras hacia la cubierta y ven al intruso y lo amarran y sujetan de un mastil.

¿Zuco porque hisiste sonar la campana? - decia una capitana medio dormida.

Señorita Tetra por si no ve hai un intruso en este barco por eso la hice sonar - dijo Zuco un poco molesto porque su capitan aun seguia con los ojos cerrados.

Cuidado con ese tono Zuco una ves mas y te saco del barco a patadas - dijo tetra abriendo los ojos y se da cuenta de quien esta amarrado en el mastil es Linebeck.

Lo siento señorita Tetra- dijo Zuco.

Ya Gonzo dejalo abajo - dijo ella.

Pero señorita Tetra es un intru... - Gonzo fue interrumpido por su capitana.

Que intruso es amigo de link quien ayudo a rescatarme del Barco Fantasama aaaaa..., y haora que lo recuerdo que fue un sueño para ustedes bola de flojos ya bajenlo.

A los piratas nos le quedo mas de otra que seguir las ordenes de su capitana y bajarlo.

Despues 5 minutos de disculpas.

Y bien Linbeck que quieres - dijo Tetra.

Busco a link - dijo el a lo que Tetra respondio - dejame buscarlo aun sigue dormido jejeje.

Tetra bajo por las escaleras dando con su camarote y el pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones de la banda pirata y de Link fue asta donde dice habitacion de Link y habia un cartel que decia no molestar, Tetra entro y se encontro a un Link dormido en su cama le parecia tierno ver a link durmiendo pero trato de despertarlo.

Link...Link...!LINKiiii - dijo ella pero el chico no despertaba ni que una cofre del tesoros cayera sobre el no lo despertaria, suspiro vio un vaso vacio entonces fue a la bodega del barco y lo lleno de agua y se lo lanzo al chico durmiendo a lo Link se paro rapidamente abriendo la vista se encontro con una Tetra riendo.

Tetra ya sabes que no me gusta que me despierten a estas altas horas de la noche - dijo Link cambiandose de camisa y Tetra se sonroja a ver al Herue cambiandose de camisa ya que la que tenia puesta se mojo por la trabesura de Tetra.

A estas altas horas de la noche si a penas son las 8 - dijo Tetra viendo como se cambiaba link.

Linebeck te busca arriba - dijo ella.

Link se sorprendio no sabia que linebeck estaba en esa isla.

Yo pensaba que Linebeck se habia ido a surcar el Gran Mar despues de que el y yo te salavaramos tetra y volvieramos a nuestro mundo - dijo el.

_Continuara_


	2. Viejos Amigos

_**Espero que les guste el segundo capitulo.**_

_**Diclaimer: The Legends Of Zelda no me pertence, asi tambien como las primeras palabras que se citan. Son propiedad de Nintendo y The Rolling Stones respectivamente.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 2. Viejos Amigos**_

* * *

Y después subieron los dos.

-Aquí esta Link - dijo ella haciéndose a un lado.

-Que cuentas viejo amigo – dijo Linebeck.

-Nada aquí pasando el rato y ¿tu? – dijo Link.

-Yo buscando a mi rastreador de tesoros que bueno…eres tú, porque esas caras largas no se alegran de verme de nuevo – dijo Linebeck.

-Y que necesitas de nosotros – dijo Tetra.

-¿Mejor lo hablamos en la taberna del pueblo si? – dijo Linebeck señalando donde era.

-Dale, chicos se quedan aquí cuidando el barco, Nico limpia la cubierta ¿entendido? – dijo Tetra bajando del barco.

-Pero Señori…. – dijo Gonzo pero fue interrumpido por Tetra una vez mas.

-iii¿Entendio?! – dijo una vez mas Tetra.

-iiiSi Señorita Tetra! – dijeron toda la banda pirata.

Y los tres aventureros se dispusieron a ir a la taberna de la aldea, y después de recorrer 7 minutos por la aldea.

-Si ha cambiado mucho la Aldea Mercay desde la última vez – dijo Link mirando para todos lados.

-Supongo que si, lastima que no este el viejales y la remolilla fastidiosa para que nos den indicaciones para buscar objetos, tesoros, metales, etc. – dijo Linebeck.

Después de 13 minutos caminado a la taberna llegaron, al entrar todos los clientes excepto el viejo se fueron corriendo al darse cuenta que los jóvenes que mandaban la banda pirata entraron y se sentaron en una esquina donde había lugares para 4.

-¿Y que necesitas de nosotros Linebeck? – dijo Tetra esperando al cantinero.

Bueno resulta que todos los mapas del tesoro nos llevan a otro tesoro – dijo Linebeck, entonces en ese momento aparece el cantinero.

-¿Que quieren tomar? – dijo el cantinero esperando a que unos de los tres respondiera.

-Eeeeee… Dame una cerveza, y para los niños jugo de fruta – dijo Linebeck a lo que el cantinero respondió con un – ok.

-Hey ¿Por qué no podemos tomar cerveza? – dijo Tetra un poco molesta.

-Aun están jóvenes no pueden tomar o pasaras cosas que después se arrepentirán – dijo Linebeck.

-Tu no eres mi padre para decidir que si puedo y que no puedo tomar – dijo Tetra.

-Ya Tetra tranquilízate lo dice por nuestro bien – dijo Link tratando de tranquilizar a la chica.

-Y por cierto ¿cuantos años tienen? – dijo linebeck. Y en ese momento llega el cantinero con lo que pidieron y las reparte.

-Una cerveza para el adulto y dos chocolate calientes para los niños, son 30 rupias – dijo el cantinero esperando a que le pagaran.

-Solo tengo 20 Rupias por casualidad ustedes no tendrán una rupias en los bolsillos verdad – dijo Linebeck sacando las rupias.

-No - respondieron los dos a coro.

Linebeck voltea a ver al cantinero y lo ve molesto entonces sonríe forzadamente, el cantinero agarra a Linebeck y lo saca a patadas de la taberna.

-Este es un establecimiento aquí nada es gratis – dijo el cantinero regresando a la taberna En ese momento salen Tetra y Link a ver a Linebeck.

-Te tiraron jajaja – dijo Tetra riéndose ayudando junto con Link a que Linebeck se parara.

-No le dije que quería abrazar al suelo y me lanzo – dijo Linebeck.

-Bueno ya vasta de bromas vayamos a tu barco Tetra – dijo Link.

-Bueno aunque sigue siendo gracioso jajaja – dijo Tetra ayudando junto con Link a llevar a Linebeck de vuelta al barco.

Después de 20 minutos llegan al barco suben a linebeck y lo recuestan junto con unos barriles.

-¿Estas bien? – dijo Tetra.

- Si – dijo Linebeck cerrando los ojos.

-¿Pero que paso? – pregunto Gonzo acercándose a ver a Linebeck.

-Nada que solo Linebeck quería abrazar al suelo – dijo Tetra.

-¿Abrazar el suelo? – dijo Gonzo.

-Es una larga historia - dijo Tetra.

-¿Donde dormirá el Tetra? – dijo Link.

-Porque no duerme solo por esta noche en la habitación de Link – dijo Gonzo.

-¿Y donde dormirá Link?, y pensé que usaste la cabeza por primera vez – dijo Tetra.

-Eeeeee….con….usted? Dijo Gonzo tragando saliva y Tetra se sonroja como un tomate, Gonzo esperando la respuesta de su capitana no sabia como iba a reaccionar a tal respuesta.

-Mañana limpiaras la cubierta – dijo Tetra un poco molesta bueno completamente molesta.

Y Gonzo suspiro pensaba que su capitán le impondría un castigo mas severo o lo mandaría a la horca, la cárcel o dejarlo en la isla solo pensó en las posibilidades pero sabia que la señorita tetra no era capaz de hacer tales cosas.

-Con tu cepillo de dientes – completo Tetra.

-Noooooooooooooooooooo – dijo Gonzo.

-Bueno mañana será otro día todos a la cama Gonzo, Zenza lleven este a la habitación de link – dijo Tetra.

Y todos prosiguieron con la orden llevaron a Linebeck a la habitación del Heroe, Link salió de la habitación con su ropa de dormir agarrada de la mano y se dirigió al camarote de Tetra, iba abrir la puerta pero fue cerrada inmediatamente.

-Que pasa Tetra no puedo entrar – dijo Link esperando a que le abrieran la puerta.

-Espérate me estoy cambiando – dijo Tetra detrás de la puerta, después de 5 minutos esperando a costado en el piso Tetra le abrió la puerta.

-Ya puedes pasar – dijo Tetra viendo a los lados y se encuentra con el Héroe acostado en el piso con los ojos medio abiertos.

- Ya era hora – dijo el Entonces los dos entraron y tetra se paro en frente de Link.

- Tu dormirás en el sofá ¿entendiste? Tu sofá y yo mi cama – dijo Tetra.

- Ya se tetra con tan solo que me lo expliques una sola vez basta – dijo Link – ahí un lugar donde me pueda cambiar.

- Eeeeee….no se – dijo ella.

- Al menos mira para el otro lado – dijo el. Y Tetra se dio la vuelta después de 1 minuto- ya.

- Ya tan rápido te cambiaste – dijo ella sentándose en su cama, viendo la piyama de Link – que piyama mas tierna ¿Quién te la regalo? .

-Mi abuela – dijo el mirando al piso un triste.

-Lo extrañas ¿verdad? – dijo ella.

-¿A quien? – dijo el.

-A tu abuela y tu hermana quien más va hacer – dijo ella.

-Pues claro quisiera estar aunque sea un minuto al lado de ellas – dijo el sentándose en el sofá - ¿Que tesoro crees que sea? – dijo el.

-Seguramente un con joyas, monedas de oro, rupias, etc... tu sabes lo normal en los tesoros – dijo ella.

-Y lo repartiremos entre los 3 – dijo el.

-¿Que tambien quieres el tesoro? – dijo ella acostándose y dando la vuelta para no mirar a Link.

-Por supuesto que si, como tu crees en las aventuras que e vivido e necesitado un poco de rupias para el camino pero solo si la circunstancias o problemas lo requieren– dijo el acostándose en el sofá.

–Nunca lo habia pensado - dijo ella - bueno ya es hora de dormir, no te quiero ver mañana durmiendo en la cubierta como siempre.

-Buenas noches Tetra - dijo el.-Buenas noches link - respondio ella.

En otro mundo en el mar, el Rey del mar estaba en el templo del mar durmiendo cuando de repente aparece una sombra detrás de el.

-¿Como estas Rey del Mar? – dijo la sombra misteriosa.

-Eeeee…..quien anda ahí – dijo el Rey despertándose.

-¿Qué ya no te acuerdas de mi? Soy ese ser que iba en busca de fuerza vital en un barco pero un mocoso y un mequetrefe me derrotaron ya ¿te acuerdas de mi? – dijo la sombra acercándose al Rey.

-¿Bellum? -Dijo el Rey volteando para el otro lado y lo encontró era un ser tenía la forma de un humano, pero la cabeza era un pulpo, una mano tenía tentáculos, la otra tenia una pinza de cangrejo y con ropajes oscuros como si se tratara de un capitán de un temible navío fúnebre, al Rey le dio un poco de miedo pero se trato de tranquilizar ante la situación.

-En carne y hueso y atrapado en esta forma – dijo Bellum caminando alrededor del Rey.

-¿Pero como? ¿Link no te derroto? – dijo el Rey.

-Pues digamos que busque un cuerpo el cual controlar – dijo Bellum.

-No puede ser – dijo el Rey un poco nervioso.

-A si es Rey de pacotilla, ahora que e vuelto robare todas las almas del Gran Mar – dijo Bellum.

-¿Pero como? No tienes poder de volar, el barco fantasma fue destruido y ya no tienes monstruos para que te obedezcan - dijo el Rey.

-Al poseer este nuevo cuerpo fui al mas allá y busque algunas almas que se ofrecieron unir a mi tripulacion – dijo Bellum.

-Entonces nueva tripulacion - dijo el Rey volteando a ver a Bellum.

-Exacto nueva tripulacion, nuevas oportunidades de robar la fuerza vital – dijo Bellum – y ahora donde esta tu Héroe del mas allá.

De pronto emerge un portal oscuro negro al lado de Bellum.

-No te puedo contar mas de mis planes tengo que volver a mi nuevo barco – dijo Bellum dirigiéndose al portal – a y una cosa mas robe todos los metales puros para que no vuelvan crear la espada de nuevo a si que chao.

Y Bellum entro al portal y de inmediatamente se cerro, en ese momento aparece Ciela el Espíritu de la Valor.

-Hola Rey que ahí de nuevas – dijo Ciela volando sobre el Rey, Y el no responde se queda quieto por lo que acababa de pasar pensando buscando la solución, la pista y el objetivo de cómo derrotar a Bellun sin la espada.

-Rey…Rey…iiiAbuelo!- dijo Ciela preocupáda.

-Ahí que buscar al Héroe del mas allá – dijo el recuperando su tranquilidad.

-¿Quien? – dijo Ciela.

-iiiQue debemos buscar a Link! – Dijo el Rey.

_Continuara_

* * *

**Primero gracias por los consejos:Risuchan0223, PattydeFrosthime y Zelliana segundo gracias por todos los Reviews con sus críticas, dudas, amenazas de muerte, ¿Quién sabe?, y tercero si te gusto la historia no olvides en darle Follow/****Favorite eso me ayudara mucho en seguir escribiendo mis historias**


End file.
